Marvel/DC Heroes Unite!
Marvel/DC Heroes Unite! is an superhero crossover third-person action-adventure video game developed by TT Games and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. The game shares the same animation of Disney Infinity. Gameplay The gameplay of Marvel/DC Heroes Unite! is similar to that of Bionicle Heroes and Transformers: The Game, alternating between various action-adventure and puzzle-solving scenarios. Also, similar to Sonic Forces and Lego DC Super-Villains, the game incorporates the use of a custom character, who becomes integrated with the game's story. Initially players devise their looks, gender, name, and style of fighting, but soon gain access to super-powers for their character to use as they progress in the story, along with unlocking customization options. The story is split in 15 chapters, each of them with a interactive hub and 3-4 missions which can be played and replayed to advance in the story. Premise After Thanos' invasion of Earth is halted by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Ronan the Accuser blasts the Mad Titan with a Hammer Industries weapon made of the Super-Adaptoid's components and sends him to a portal. At exactly the same time on the Justice League's Earth, the Justice League and the Teen Titans stop Darkseid's Apokolipian invasion before Lex Luthor commands Amazo to blast the Dark Lord as he enters a boom tube. These acts do not destroy either of them, but merge them into Thanoseid, and causes the Marvel and DC universes to merge. When the super villains from their respective worlds begin to fight each other in the blind belief of one another as an invader or as Thanoseid's minion, the Justice League and the Avengers gather their allies, including the Teen Titans, the Guardians of the Galaxy and a young rookie hero with a vast array of powers who was teleported to their universes, and work together to defeat their fused enemy and stop their foes' war in order to save the universe from consecutive doom. Plot It all starts with a lucky teenager being credited the first client of a comic book shop to buy the newest Marvel/DC Crossover comic book which had been currently released. As an special prize, he/she buys the comic book for free and also wins a special comic kit so that he/she can write his/her own story as well as an special costume mask with the logos of the Avengers and the Justice League and the teenager goes home to enjoy his/her prizes. Elsewhere, Thanos had seen another of his plans foiled once again by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Just as the villain attempts to escape via a Space Stone-powered portal, Ronan the Accuser blasts the Mad Titan with a Hammer Industries weapon made of the Super-Adaptoid's components and sends him to a portal. At exactly the same time on the Justice League's Earth, the Justice League and the Teen Titans stop Darkseid's Apokolipian invasion before Lex Luthor commands Amazo to blast the Dark Lord as he enters a boom tube. These acts appear of them, but they also cause the Marvel and DC universes to merge. The impact also teleports the teenager to their worlds just as he/she was about to read the comic's first page. The teenager suddenly has a vision of Darkseid and Thanos revealed to be still alive, but merging into Thanoseid, and his/her mask suddenly absorbs the attributes of the Super-Adaptoid and Amazo, allowing the teenager to absorb superhuman abilities at will. As he/she practices his/her abilities, the teenager encounters and aids Kid Flash, Ms. Marvel, Stargirl and Nova (they all call him/her "Rookie") defeat a horde of mutated monsters which emerged from both Boom Tubes and Space Stone Portals. The Rookie is then taken in to the Justice League and the Avengers, who accept his/her help with the situation. More Coming Soon... Multiplayer Battle Mode The game also includes a multiplayer Battle Mode on which player competes with friends individually or in teams. Downloadable Content The game features a Deluxe Edition, which grants players who purchase it access to some extra chapters for the game's story. The game ends up introducing a few DLC packs/stories. * Duel of the Wall-breakers - This chapter focuses on the constant battles between Marvel's Deadpool and DC's Lobo. The chapter has two alternate endings depending of which character is chosen in the beginning, whereupon the winner kills the loser and proclaims himself the "Alpha Wall-breaker". (came with Deluxe Pack) * Dark Runaways - This chapter focuses on the Justice League Dark and the Runaways teaming up against a demonic force accidentally unleashed by the H.I.V.E. and the Pride. (came with Deluxe Pack) * Cats in Town - This chapter focuses on Catwoman and Black Cat, who team up to save a metahuman child girl from the eyes of Madame Hydra and Magpie, who both intend to exploit her and use her powers for their own purposes. * Sinister Squads - This chapter focuses on the Suicide Squad and the Sinister Six competing against each other over an artifact which both Amanda Waller and Kingpin are ambitious for. The premise is similar to Duel of the Wall-breakers. Playable Characters Original Heroes * The "Rookie" (the character's genre, name, appearance and traits are decided and made by players themselves) Marvel Heroes * Avengers ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Spider-Man ** Captain Marvel ** Thor ** Hulk ** Black Panther ** She-Hulk * New Avengers ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Kid Arachnid ** Ghost-Spider (Spider-Gwen) ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Inferno * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Drax ** Mantis * Black Cat (DLC) * Runaways (DLC) ** Alex Wilder ** Nico Minoru ** Karolina Dean ** Gert Yorkes ** Chase Stein ** Molly Hernandez ** Old Lace * Deadpool (DLC) * Sinister Six (DLC) ** Doctor Octopus ** Kraven the Hunter ** Electro ** Scorpion ** Lizard ** Rhino DC Heroes * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lantern ** Flash ** Aquaman ** Shazam ** Supergirl ** Cyborg ** Martian Manhunter * Teen Titans ** Stargirl ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Beast Boy ** Robin (Damian Wayne) ** Raven ** Terra ** Kid Flash ** Blue Beetle * Catwoman (DLC) * Justice League Dark (DLC) ** John Constantine ** Zatanna Zatara ** Swamp Thing ** Etrigan the Demon ** Deadman ** The Spectre * Lobo (DLC) * Suicide Squad / Task Force X (DLC) ** Deadshot ** Harley Quinn ** Captain Boomerang ** El Diablo ** King Shark ** Killer Croc Voice Actors/Actresses * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Diana * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Gamora, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Catwoman / Selina Kyle (DLC), Lois Lane * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark, John Constantine (DLC) * Travis Willingham as Thor, Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Groot * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Zatanna Zatara (DLC) * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Koriand'r, Mantis, Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (DLC) * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Raven, Robin / Damian Wayne * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov, Mary Jane Watson * Mae Whitman as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes, Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Ogie Banks as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales, Kid Flash / Wally West * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa, Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Scott Menville as Nova / Sam Alexander * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Sam Riegel as Shazam * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon, El Diablo (DLC) * Ali Hillis as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Keith David as Nick Fury * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Swamp Thing (DLC), Gorilla Grodd, Solomon Grundy, Doctor Octopus, Alfred Pennyworth, Mysterio * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton, Nightwing / Dick Grayson, Loki, Sinestro * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer, Venom, King Shark (DLC), Kraven the Hunter (DLC) * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Mark Hamill as the Joker, Green Goblin / Norman Osborn * Nika Futterman as the Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt, El Diablo (DLC) * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang / Digger Harkness * Robin Atkin Downes as Professor Zoom / Eobard Thawne * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam * * * * Danielle Nicolet as Amanda Waller * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Darkseid, Thanos, Thanoseid * Tom Kenny as the Comic Book shop owner Category:Video games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Marvel Category:Justice League Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Teen Titans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas